


Jealous

by Lightning_Blue93



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas is jealous, Fluff, Jealousy, Just the usual idiots, M/M, SPNStayAtHome, heart to heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24173557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightning_Blue93/pseuds/Lightning_Blue93
Summary: Cas acts strange after Dean used his charme to distract the pretty coroner from the Wraith-victim on her table. So what's making him so damn angry?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 95





	Jealous

“Seriously, Agent. This is the weirdest death I have ever seen, and I have seen a few,” the young coroner told Dean.

“No one in Med School prepared you for a completely sucked dry brain. Not even in the worst death by dehydration cases I have seen something like this. Have you seen this kind of injury before?” she asked while touching Dean’s forearm.

He shortly looked down on her hand on his arm and smiled at her warmly.

“Actually I have. It’s a nasty business.” he said truthfully.

“So what caused it? I really don’t know what to put into my report.”

“Cranial stab wound sounds the most fitting. The missing fluid in the brain isn’t related to the cause of death.” Dean said with his most charming smile, trying to distract the coroner from the clearly supernatural death on her table.  
Dean took out one of his business cards, made sure it’s the right one and handed it to the - objectively - pretty coroner and said: “If there’s anything else you feel noteworthy, just give me a call”

He winked at her, then turned around, nodded his head in the direction of the door to Cas and absolutely missed the gloomy look on the latter’s face.

“Well, looks like we got a Wraith on our hands.” Dean stated the obvious and lightly slapped Cas thigh as he sat besides him in Baby. Cas growled in return.

“Whoa, Buddy, what’s going on? I thought you wanted a little more action? A Wraith hunt should be just the thing, shouldn’t it?”

Cas only gave him a stinky side eye and a mumbled “Action, yeah” before hiding behind the small screen of his mobile phone.

Dean shrugged and concentrated on the road in front of him.

Back at their hotel room Dean sat down at his laptop and started researching. He knew they were looking for a place where it was easy to find people with a high dopamine level. So happy people. Since there were no asylums around, there had to be something else. A brothel? There had to be dopamine there. And the only victim so far was a young, single male, so brothel could be a possibility.

“Hey, Cas. You think a brothel could be the Wraith’s hunting ground? Lot’s of dopamine and probably lonely people without someone to miss them.”

He could see Cas lips moving, but he couldn’t hear anything of the muttering coming from them.

“Cas, what’s up?” Dean stood up and walked over the sofa where Cas was sitting, stood behind him and rubbed his shoulders. Cas rolled them back to get rid of Dean’s hands who just shrugged, walked around the armrest and let himself fall besides Cas on the sofa, a little closer than necessary.

There was a bit more mumbling before Cas said actually audible words.

“A brothel? That’s all you can come up with? A brothel? I bet you can’t wait to start researching there.”

Cas turned to his phone screen again and started tapping on it excessively. Dean took the hint and stood up again, walking back to his research table.

“If you don’t like my brothel idea, why don’t you give a hint on where to look for the Wraith?”

There was more inaudible mumbling before a faint “I don’t know where” came from the direction of the couch.

“Then what’s your problem with the brothel?” Dean asked, curious.

“I don’t have one.” Cas replied, audibly upset.

“Cas, seriously, what’s wrong with you? You’ve been acting weird since we left the coroner.” and in just that moment Dean’s FBI-phone rang - it was the coroner.

“Agent Coulson! I’m glad I caught you.”

“Dr. Shepard, what a pleasure. Did you notice anything else on the body? Or what do I owe the honor?”

There was a loud cracking sound and a growl coming from the sofa and a few moments later the motel door fell loudly into its latch.

“I’m sorry, I got distracted, what did you say?” Dean asked the coroner.

“I said I didn’t call because of the body, but because I wanted to ask if you’d like to grab a drink together? I’ll be off in 30 minutes.”

Dean stopped short. What?

“I’m flattered, Doctor, but..”

“Please, call me Angela”

“Doctor Shepard, I’m sorry, but I have to decline. I’m already spoken for.”  
There was a gasp coming from the door which Dean didn’t hear opening.

“Good night, Doctor Shepard,” Dean said and ended the phone call without even waiting for a reply.

“You’re already spoken for? What’s that supposed to mean?” Cas asked, furious. He had his head tilted a little, which was usually a cute view, but right now Dean was afraid of his opposite.

“Cas, it was just a way to get rid of her, I didn’t mean it seriously.” Dean approached Cas very slowly and with raised hands.

“And why would you wanna get rid of her? You were obviously flirting with her earlier. Over a dead body no less.” Cas still seemed to be quite enraged.

“Cas, you know my MO, I was just trying to distract her from the fact that a monster had killed the man on her table. It didn’t mean anything, at least not for me.”

One step in front of the other. Cas looked like he wanted to retreat, but he stayed put.

“That’s not nice of you. Leading them on like that. But why didn’t you mean it seriously? It’s not like you to send away such a pretty girl.”  
‘“Maybe she just wasn’t what I want right now.”   
“Is that why you’re so eager to start researching the brothel? A larger variety of women?” Cas looked like he was short of steam coming from his ears.

“Cas, Buddy, calm down.” Oh no. Wrong choice of words. Now Cas was straight up exploding.

“Calm down? How am I supposed to calm down? On every hunt you end up in someone else’s bed. I’m sick of it. Can’t we just for once work together like actual partners?”  
Cas stormed into the bathroom. Which was weird, since he doesn’t have to go as an angel.

Now that Dean thought about it - Cas’ strange behaviour started when he fake-flirted with the coroner. Which was weird, why should his flirting bother Cas?

But then he thought back a little further. Cas seemed different the past few weeks. More - affectionate. In his own, dorky way at least. A lingering hand here, a long, genuine smile there. Dean never really noticed that because he didn’t even pay a lot of attention to Cas. Big mistake apparently.

Was Cas jealous?

Nah, that’s impossible. Why would he be jealous?

Or...could it be Cas wanted more than they had for the past few years. More than the profound bond he once talked about?  
There was only one solution to this mystery - Dean had to talk to Cas. Who just stepped out of the bathroom, maybe a little less furious than before.

“Cas? Can we talk?” Dean gave Cas his brightest and most genuine smile. Maybe it helped calming Cas a little further.

“What is there to talk about, Dean?”  
Apparently it didn’t calm him down. Dean put his arm around Cas’ shoulders and led him to the sofa, where they both sat down, closely besides each other.

“Cas, what’s going on? You’re acting - weird, since we were at the coroner’s office. Did my distraction method bother you that much? If so - why?”

Dean still had his arm firmly around Cas’ shoulders, so he felt the deep breaths the man besides him took. Then he slumped down.

“I - I can’t do this anymore, Dean.”  
“Can’t do what? Cas, please, talk to me, I’m worried, man.”

“I can’t keep watching you flirt and sleep around.”

“Cas. Is there something else you rather meant to tell me? Maybe - the reason for this?”  
Cas got angry again and shook off Dean’s arm.

“What? What do you wanna hear, Dean? That I’m choking on my own jealousy? That it’s breaking my heart over and over again when you don’t come back to the motel until the next morning? That all I want is being the person you spend the night with? Now you know, Dean. Now you know why this will be our last hunt together.”

Cas got up again and started pacing.

“Cas, please. Sit down. You didn’t even let me say anything. Com’ere.” he patted the empty space besides him on the sofa and Cas reluctantly sat down, immediately followed by a tight hug from Dean.

“You’re an idiot, Cas.”

“And why exactly am I the idiot now?” his voice was hushed by the still ongoing hug, but Dean heard him.

“Because -” Dean pulled away and gripped both of Cas’ shoulders, “Because I went out and spent the night in someone else’s bed because I couldn’t stand being in the same room with you and not share a bed. And because I was too much of a chickenshit to say something.”

The anger left Cas’ face and was replaced by bewilderment.

“What - what are you saying, Dean?”

“I’m saying, there’s no need for you to be jealous, Cas. Because you are the one I wanna spend the nights with, the one I wanna wake up with, the one I wanna do this to.”

Before his courage left him again, Dean leaned forward and softly pressed his lips against Cas’. It was a short contact, but he hoped it would get his point across.

And considering the look of wonder on Cas’ face, it did.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the SPN Stay At Home Challenge


End file.
